1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waste processing system and the method thereof, and more particularly to a pyrolysis system and method thereof which are capable of converting an entire rubber tire into several energy resources in an environmentally-friendly manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
Trash processing has become one of the most pressing problems for almost all developed countries. There are two conventional methods in treating trash, first, trash is transported to specific plants for burning, second, trash of appropriate categories is transported to certain landfill zones for landfill.
One particularly difficult issue of trash processing is how to deal with used rubber tires. According to the California Integrated Waste Management Board Report, people in California wear out roughly 28 million tires per year. Across the country, there are altogether 240 million old tires which are replaced each year. Thus, one can see the huge amount of used rubber tires in the US.
Given the huge demand of motor vehicles, the amount of dumped rubber tires are indeed tremendous. The above-mentioned conventional methods, such as burning and landfill, have been proven to be unsatisfactory. For example, burning of dumped rubber tires releases huge amount of pollutants which inevitably increases the problem of air pollution in the region.
Referring to the burning processing, as a matter of conventional practices, dumped rubber tires are first shredded before burning. This has the advantage of easy handling of the waste materials. However, it is almost impossible to effectively recycle those useful substances contained in the rubber tires. For instances, once the rubber tires have been shredded, such useful substances as steel wire are as well shredded. This makes engineers very difficult to recycle those shredded steel wires into high quality materials for other purposes.
Referring to the landfill method, it may temporarily resolve the problem of trash processing. However, as the amount of garbage and rubber tires are ever-increasing, there is simply not enough land for being filled with garbage. As land is one of the most important forms of property in any developed society like the US, this by no means an efficient and ideal way of processing garbage, including rubber tires. Moreover, it is important to point out that most landfill garbage is meant to be easily degradable. The fact that rubber tires are not easily degradable means that they are even not suitable for landfill.
As a result, one may appreciate that the conventional treatment method of dumped rubber tires are expensive, inefficient, and produces a substantial amount of pollutants which can seriously pollute the environment.